Endoscopes have attained great acceptance within the medical community, since they provide a means for performing procedures with minimal patient trauma, while enabling the physician to view the internal anatomy of the patient. Over the years, numerous endoscopes have been developed and categorized according to specific applications, such as cystoscopy, colonoscopy, laparoscopy, upper GI endoscopy and others. Endoscopes may be inserted into the body's natural orifices or through an incision in the skin.
An endoscope is usually an elongated tubular shaft, rigid or flexible, having one or more video cameras, fiber optic lens assemblies, or any other capturing device at its distal end or more proximally on or near the lateral surface area of the tip section. Various surgical tools may be inserted through a working channel and used near the endoscope distal end for performing different surgical procedures. The endoscope distal end or its surrounding may also comprise one or more openings through which air, water or another gas, fluid or liquid may be injected through the endoscope and into the body cavity, for purposes such as cleaning the body cavity, applying suction in order to evacuate various liquids or solids that interfere with the inspection, inflating the body cavity which may be beneficial for cases in which the body cavity, such as the colon, is shriveled or otherwise does not allow for efficient inspection, or the like.
The shaft is connected to a handle, which may include controls for operating the endoscope or an ocular for direct viewing. Viewing may also be possible via an external screen.
The endoscope may receive supplies by connecting the endoscope handle to one or more consoles providing water, air, or any other gas, fluid or liquid, or suction. Also passed through the endoscope shaft are cables such as electric wires, optic fibers, video cables or the like, for transferring signals or energy to and from the endoscope. The signals may also be received from one or more consoles, which may be the same console as the one supplying fluids or liquids, or a different one.
There is a need in the art for endoscopes, such as colonoscopies, that allow more convenient operation to the operator, and safer structure for protecting the sensitive components of the endoscope as well as the operator, such as fiber optics electrical systems, or the like.